User talk:RShepard227
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- King Cousland (Talk) 04:27, July 31, 2012 Re:Quest Approvals I believe we do have some information on quest approval (often on the pages of the quests themselves), but I personally think what you've proposed would be a great help 14:46, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Personally, my preference would be for them to be ordered chronologically, but don't put yourself out too much. If we have the bulk of the information down we can go about sorting it later. 21:30, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello there! I am just letting you know that the Community Project you signed up for is now active! Please check here for more info. Also don't forget to join us in IRC, it's important! Yours, 20:12, December 20, 2012 (UTC) A little Help. Dear RShepard227 You are a very smart person no doubt, would you please lend a brother (or neighbor, random weirdo, or what ever suites your fancy) some help? http://dragonage.answers.wikia.com/wiki/What_is_the_best_sword_and_dagger_combo_in_awakening Please answer whenever you can. Yours Truly--B.S.S.T. (talk) 04:28, December 27, 2012 (UTC) A query. Hey you're a smart fellow, how do you do that fancy thing with your name? (It's like a signature.) B.S.S.T. (talk) 06:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hey there, how are you doing? I noticed that you stopped working on the Loot locations page which is undoubtedly a great guide so I am curious about what happened. Cheers! 23:00, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Hello RShepard227! Please check a topic that I opened up in the Main Page. I'm pretty sure you'd be interested in replying. Thanks! 15:57, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Buddy! Hey man! Haven't seen you in the longest time. How you doing? B.S.S.T. (talk) I'm alright. I haven't been around because I'm trying to Platinum some old games. Then I got Skyrim, then I got accepted to grad school. Then I moved Skyrim and Dragon Age to PS3, and those three things pretty much eat up my time, trying to get it all done before the Inquisition knocks at my door. RShepard227 (talk) I've played Skyrim it is not my thing. I prefer Dragon Age. I'll take witty companion banter over epic scenery and amazing game play any day of the week. I am pleased to hear you are doing well! Enjoying the simple things in life usually does take away time, but it's almost always rewarding, well there was that one time with the toilet and the dragon, but I digress. Now all you need is a pretty girl, a decent meal, and the right to shoot lightning at fools and you'll be set for life! Say, if you need anything be not afraid to ask. My specialties are bullshit stories, but I'm assure you, I can help you with any ailment ya got. Enjoy your free time m'friend! B.S.S.T. (talk) You too. Enjoy what's left of the Hanged Man, Varric. :) RShepard227 (talk) Mail For You Sir (Read in an old timey train conductor/radio show host voice) Seems pretty heavy, mac. Hope you enjoy it. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:The_Blooming_Hanged_Man%27s_Rose#Friend_Fiction_Volume_3 B.S.S.T. (talk) 19:45, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Lending A Hand Hope the day is treating you well, Messere. I've something planned in the wood works right now, but I may need your aid. Would you mind helping me out in plotting some details for a serial for the Forum? B.S.S.T. (talk) Request for Signature Hello there! I've seen the work you do on forum signatures, and I'm impressed! I was wondering if you wouldn't mind making a signature for me, too? I would be eternally grateful, AND I would owe you a favor in return. Anything at all, you name it! I wouldn't even mind sending you some money through Paypal if you prefer. I was hoping to make a signature with a Tim Burton-y typeface, kind of like the font used for The Nightmare Before Christmas, if this is even possible. If not, then anything that's sort of spooky or Halloween-ish would be great. I'd prefer to keep my signature a yellow color, because of cheese. ;-) Thank you in advance for reading this! --Death by Cheese (talk) 01:25, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, you've got (well over) a thousand edits. Sure, I'll take a stab at it, no charge. Might be a while though. Tell me your favorite character and I'll try to incorporate their motif into the cheese of choice. For instance, Leliana/Alistair/Varric/Aveline would result in a cheddar color, Wynne results in monterey jack, etc. 02:59, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, thank you thank you! You're too good! My favorite character is Varric. Not very original, I know. --Death by Cheese (talk) 04:08, October 3, 2014 (UTC) A Spot of Tea for Old Mates Hope the day is treating you well Messere! I've not seen you be as prolific with your edits on the Answers Wiki (though whenever are there a lot of questions), or the Forum, and perhaps my imagination is getting the better of me, but your snarky responses seem to be lacking the same heart as they once did. Is everything going well? Has life been taking the sport of you and making you a haggard college kid once again? B.S.S.T. (talk) 01:44, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, define "heart." Most of my snark comes from pithy observations, a la Sten and Flemeth. Imagine me speaking in deadpan, as opposed to the more California-centric (probably, I haven't been there in years) "well duh, I'm obviously being sarcastic by the way my voice sounds!" tone of voice. I'm not chipper-sounding by any means, but neither do I have a badass baritone. Just a regular, Hudson Valley/Northeast accent sounding exasperated by the idiocy that surrounds me. Not on this wiki of course, but in NJ. 02:56, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Your comments always have this kind of poignant sting to them, that I just revel in! It's beautifully deadpan snarky! I can't explain my accent actually. Friend's says I sound like a typical caucasian even though I'm latin american :/. I can also speak in a few other accents, personal favorite being this mock blurred United Kingdom accent that sounds like a Scotsman and Welsh woman's love child. I just wanted to make sure everything's going well. Oh and there was a new question on the Answers Wiki in case you didn't know. Guess you have to take that "No Snide Answers/Stupid Questions in 5 days" sign. Sorry about that. B.S.S.T. (talk) Oh well, I'll just reset the counter. And what I meant was that some people put some air in their voice to make it obvious that they're being sarcastic. Like Alistair. A.k.a. "facetious," which is considered the more playful, happier cousin of sarcasm. Smart people pick up on flat-toned snark right away, save facetious for your romance and people who you, unfortunately, have to talk down to (like children, and those who shouldn't be having them). And then there's sardonic, which is just cutting, mean, and only intends for the speaker to have humor at the situation, not the victim. Like Morrigan. That's how I keep the definitions straight, unless I mixed up sarcastic and sardonic again. I do that a lot. 03:40, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Aye! I know exactly what you mean. I'm always more playful in my snarky quips, ala Varric-esque Snide Comments. Though I take it you say, "People who you, unfortunately, have to talk down to (like children, and those who shouldn't be having them)." with cynical experience. There a story there you care to share, Hawke? B.S.S.T. (talk) Strategy Articles Hello! Your name was suggested to me by B.S as a good candidate for some strategy pages on the wiki. With Inquisition's release coming up, we're doing everything we can to try and ensure the wiki is ready to go when the big day arrives. If you'd be interested in potentially updating and improving some of our strategy pages, (particularly for the more challenging fights most likely to drive a person to look up a strategy) we would all very much appreciate it. If you're interested, I would suggest Rendon Howe (strategy) as a good starting point. - 16:00, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure, in fact that's why I've been replaying the games one last time. I do have a question though: will each major boss have its own strategy, like the Archdemon, or are some of them better served posted within the quests themselves, such as the run through Soldier's Peak, the sloth demon, and Offered and Lost (the strategy for which got split into its own page)? 22:26, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Excellent question. Strategy pages are generally reserved for major boss fights, I.E the Archdemon or the Harvester. Whether they're better served by a standard walkthrough in the quest guideline or in a separate strategy page varies on a case by case basis. Your two major considerations for deciding whether it warrants its own strategy page should be how lengthy the final draft of the strategy walkthrough is and how likely people are to be searching for the boss versus the quest. Generally I would say that you're better off incorporating the strategy into the quest guideline under sub heading for most bosses that warrant a strategy guide. If you're in doubt over aparticular example, feel free to ask myself or kelcat or other editors for feedback. - 03:09, October 5, 2014 (UTC) (Quietly sneaks into this conversation) The Mother (Strategy), Revenant (strategy), and Harvester (strategy) are all in desperate need of tlc right now, too. (sneaks out) -- 23:59, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Haven't checked here in two weeks, sorry for the late reply. Those pages need a massive overhaul, I'll do them when I get back up to that point. For the Harvester, I put a strategy on the talk page back in the early days, makes Grim Reaper achievable with a default Warden and only the items in the DLC. Not suitable for Nightmare, but I can't find anything that isn't a Level 35 Warden, so I think that will suffice for basic mages. Should I just clear cut the pages and start from scratch with our relatively agreed upon criteria? 01:10, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure but maybe don't cut the articles until you're ready to post your replacement guide? - 08:34, October 19, 2014 (UTC) A project, if you're interested Hey, RShepard! With the new Nexus feature in HoDA I think it would be a good idea for us to have a complete page for it. Problem is I'm not the best at writing completely new articles. I was wondering if you would be interested in taking on the project? -- 19:55, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry it took so long to reply. Given that I don't personally play Heroes of Dragon Age (I prefer EA not to have the mobile mainline to my wallet, especially when I'm frustrated), I wouldn't be the best person for this project. I can certainly clean it up once it gets rolling, however. 02:12, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Ah, for some reason I thought you played HoDA :D Thanks anyway! -- 04:20, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Probably because of my occasional snarky comment. In reality, I'm just sort of the cheering section for the progress you're all making. 05:09, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Companion image vote Hi, I noticed you participated in Forum:Time for new and improved Inquisition companion images!, but haven't voted yet. Voting will be closing within the next couple of days, so if you'd like to have a say on the final options, please drop by. 23:10, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, I don't even get the little message box that says "You have new messages on wiki's talk page." Oh well, missed the vote, but you all did great on the captures and final choices. Especially Josie, which is honestly the only one I had a problem with prior to the change. 23:38, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Patch 10 notes Hey Shephard. I already had created a news post regarding patch 10. Cheers --Eternal Undead Dragon (talk) 19:29, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I saw that. Right now I'm using mine to amass some information that isn't in the forum post. Admins'll probably only keep one, but it doesn't really matter to me so long as all the information is disseminated. 19:58, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Can happen. As long as there's at least one. Let the admins decide *shudder* I guess for now it's done. I asked on Twitter if the official list will hit soon, but no answer yet. --Eternal Undead Dragon (talk) 20:39, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Question: how is patch 10 the final patch? I may have missed something, but as far as I know (and can find) there's only a mention of Trespasser being the final (story) DLC, nothing regarding ending patching :s --Eternal Undead Dragon (talk) 21:14, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Speculation on my part. It was the same deal with Origins, II, and the Mass Effect games. They'd release a patch to go along with the final content, then cease any further amendments to the game as the programmers moved on to the next project. They may surprise us still, but I doubt any further patches would be for single player content. 23:12, September 5, 2015 (UTC) POC Hello, Commander Shepard. I'm following your recent quest edits – mostly to see, if there are major differences, things I should know for my next playthrough … Would it be possible that you keep a neutral point of controls, i.e. not mentioning a "radial wheel" or "D-pad" as in Pier Pressure? That would be helpful. Greetings, -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 21:32, July 11, 2017 (UTC) : See here for the follow-up. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 22:32, July 12, 2017 (UTC) @ No respecs mid-playthrough Hello another time! @ Respecs: You say, Dragon Age: Inquisition would encourage this "at least once." Mind to tell me, for whom and when this might be the case? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:21, July 14, 2017 (UTC) :That was an idea, that you would say this because of the price for that amulet. :I'm on my first playthrough (hard difficulty, because it's an extra achievement (possibly gained automatically if nightmare was chosen, don't know), and, after realizing the uncontrollability of friendly fire effects, disabled ff). Playing an assassin relaying on the shadows, the default dd rogue skills came in handy. As I'm a fan of specialists and with a mage coming with abilities from two trees, I guess, I would indeed respec that char. As for the companions (I believe, that's what you're meaning with "headcanon"): I take them as they are, with their abilities being part of their character as intended by the authors – though it possibly could be out of practical reasons. :Ha! I've set war cry as preferred ability for Cassandra, dominating over challenge because it reaches more enemies, luring them away from my vulnerable rogue. I see it as an extra challenge to get out of combat with no lesser or even more health than on entering. Don't know how this will work out on nightmare … :Solas' winter abilities worked well, too. At least after gaining twin fangs, for the shattering effect on frozen enemies. Varric was also good, so the starting party was my favorite combination for a long time. At some point Sera won over Varric – don't know if that's because of skilling or equipment, but somehow I like her better in combat. Which mage to take with me depends on what's to do, which enemies I will encounter, which elemental damage would be best. For wilderness regions this is mostly Vivienne because the animals are mostly vulnerable to fire and often have cold resistance. For rifts I take a look here, to see which demons I will encounter; so Vivienne again for despair demons, e.g., and Solas for rage demons, and so on. :I haven't much to say about two-handed warriors except that my first fight against a dragon (Hinterlands, at level 16 for the trials achievement; even ground active all the time, so all my enemies are the same level as my Inquisitor) with Bull (and Solas and Sera and my dd rogue) was a disaster. I think I've skilled him bad: too few guard abilities. Will do that later, after gaining some more abilities and better equipment, probably. :I also hate the nightmare mode in DA2. Couldn't they program the AI to consider allies around a char before he uses certain talents? Such as scythe? My own party was doing more damage to themselves as any foe … (something repeating in DAI with fall damage, *sigh*) I have the advantage to play on PC, so I've made a mod that removes ff from these abilities, only leaving it for spells and some chosen talents (mighty blow, e.g.). Though I've not played the game since. :Tell me, is there some MoS or guideline that deals with strategy on quest articles especially? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:50, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :: Now I am the one with the delay, was a couple days without my PC and internet … :: That's okay. Wasn't even sure to get an answer at all, and hadn't much expectations. Left it to you, to answer to my chat, my thoughts – which you've done now, with some things I have to understand yet (what are the gods of "RNG"?) and word my opinion, so it'll be a couple days more until you might get an answer. :: Only a short note, now: I was fighting the rock wraith (with un-modded difficulty and FF) for the second time on nightmare some time ago, didn't remember my first time, followed the strategy. I have to say, it worked out well. I don't recall every detail, but I know, Varric and my (normally DD) rogue used ranged weapons, Bethany some staff – fire, I guess –, and only Aveline melee'd. Every time before it burst out I hid all chars behind the pillars, as in the strategy. Only difference: when the profanes spawned, Aveline kept on fighting the wraith, and the others dealt with those. I think I reloaded one or two times until I got the exact positions and timing for my actions. (I want to note, that I reload always every time my main char goes down.) So, it's not that nightmarish … Good luck, and 'til soon! -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:30, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Resistance totals I have moved this discussion to Talk:Resistances (Dragon Age II)#Low / Normal / Immune – Revisited – hope, that's okay for you. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 07:45, August 21, 2017 (UTC)